


Our Secrets

by RedKilo87



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKilo87/pseuds/RedKilo87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never was really good at keeping secrets. Maximum Victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secrets

Title: Our Secrets  
Pair: Max/Victoria  
Rating: Mature-ish  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don’t even try to sue me.  
Author’s Note: This was another Tumble prompt.   
—————————————————-  
 _‘I have never been really good at keeping secrets before, it’s not that I blurted out the information at the first chance or was not morally capable of keeping a ‘secret’. It just seemed to me that my mind couldn’t keep the fact that I knew something that someone else didn’t know to itself when questioned about it; and because of that it always seemed to fail me when it came to the necessary functions that where required when defending yourself about how you don’t know anything. My brain would offer me lame excuses to give or simply twist my tongue and leave me stuttering; which often was more than enough for the other person to pick up on the fact that I was trying to avoid the truth._

_  
It really was rather obnoxious, not that I could yell at myself about it._

_  
Cause that would get me no where fast, well except maybe a one way trip to a mental facility._

_  
But what I found surprising was that I had no trouble keeping my current secret, a secret that was bigger and more shocking than any other that I had ever been involved in before. If what I knew was spoken it would affect everyone around me at Blackwall in one way or another, it would be supposedly “life altering” to some and to others it would just be a passing thought, a pause in their day as they briefly considered this new information but it would still touch everyone._

_Because it was not everyday that someone like me dated someone like Victoria Chase._

_  
Queen Bee Victoria with little Hipster Trash Max._

_  
That would make a big splash if it was every brought out into the light, like dropping a boulder from the roof into the small kiddie pool that made up Blackwall’s social life. I often felt the truth sitting heavily on my tongue just begging to be shared with everyone and I didn’t believe that this urge came from my normal inability to keep secrets because I had no trouble keeping this one; its not hard to keep a secret when no one questions you about it because no one believes that it could ever happen._

_  
Which was only slightly insulting._

_  
When I allowed myself the time to actually think about where this deep seated urge came from to just blurt out the truth I couldn’t help but think that I just wanted everyone to know because I didn’t want to be a dirty little secret anymore._

_  
I wanted everyone to know that Victoria Chase was mine. Not in a creepy Fifty Shades of Grey way but in every way that really mattered._

_  
She was mine and I was hers and I didn’t care how 80’s teen romance movie cheesy that sounded. ’_

_  
_**“What are you doing?”** Victoria’s voice pulled my attention away from my journal, the sleep that still hung at the edges of her voice causing a warm sensation to flint across my skin. Shifting my body around in my desk chair I turned to face her; taking in the shape of her body from where she was currently laying sprawled across my mattress. She always preferred to stay in my room when we spent the night together even though I knew for a fact that the materials on her bed were ten times as comfortable as the ones that were thrown across my own but when I mentioned this she would always just shrug her shoulders with a light smile not even bothering to explain her reasoning. 

  
Not that I was complaining because there was just something about having her in my bed.

  
Even though I knew that she was waiting for an answer I found myself drawn away from the need to reply as my eyes trailed over the exposed skin of her legs, legs that just seemed to go on forever. I knew she was a runner but I had never truly appreciated that daily activity until she had wrapped those legs of hers around me for the first time using them to leverage and maneuver me to her every whim; often just pulling me down into her body and allowing parts of our bodies to press firmly against each other like never before. My fingers twitched lightly at the thought, wanting nothing more in that moment than to brush across her smooth skin, remembering the way the muscles would tighten and jump when I finally touched her where she needed most. 

  
 **“Earth to Max..”** Blinking through my hormonal haze I brought my gaze up to focus on her own and was meet by eyes that were shining with more than a little amusement, the corners of her mouth curled up in a impish smirk. Sometimes I wondered if she knew just how much I could lose myself by just looking at her, she held a power about her that most people felt when they were around her which is what kept their attention focused so solely upon her but it was as if that power was amplified when I was alone with her behind locked doors. **“Sorry…”** I flashed her an apologetic smile before reaching back and closing my journal and placing it back within the safety of my drawer before lifting myself from the chair and moving across the room and dropping myself lightly down onto the edge of the bed.

  
 **“ I was just writing. ”** Though vague my answer seemed to satisfy her curiosity for the moment, I had always wondered why she never seemed to question me about what I wrote, never poked or probed at me until I told her. She would just simply accept that I had been writing and leave it at that and I found with each moment of respect that she held for my own little privacies just made me fall for her more. 

  
Reaching out I allowed myself the chance to ease the need that had been pulsing inside me since my earlier trip down hormonal lane, pressing my fingers flat against her thigh; enjoying the sensation that spread across my skin when her skin seemed to react to my touch by warming. My eyes followed the trail that my fingers were making up along her thigh, my thumb brushing across the bone that pressed lightly against the skin of her hip; fingers splaying out across her stomach and moving down to trace along the lines of her waist.

  
The sudden touch of her fingers across the underside of my jaw brought my attention back to focus on her face where I found that she was looking at me with a gaze that never failed to set my skin on fire. Her eyebrow arched up slightly as she silently placed the offer onto the imaginary table between us; it never felt like a business deal even though to some it could seem like that. We never openly discussed anything that took place between us in these moments, we just knew what it was that we both wanted and were both willing to give it freely. 

  
Darting my head down I found that she had lifted up to meet me halfway, our lips pressing firmly together; the slow drip of fire began its route down to pool in the pit of my stomach at the small moan she released that vibrated against my lips. Her fingers curled behind my neck and pulled my down as she rolled herself onto her back my body following her lead as I crawled completely onto the bed, hovering my smaller body over her own; my fingers never leaving her skin simply sliding up to rest on her side and splaying out across her rib cage edging up her sleep shirt as they went. 

  
In moments like these I felt myself becoming completely lost in everything that was Victoria; I lost myself in the way her lips moved across my own, the way her tongue would dart out and sooth the flare of pain that she had brought by dragging her teeth across my bottom lip. I lost myself in the way her fingers curled in my hair, tugging lightly on her before sliding down my neck to dip underneath the collar of my shirt. I lost myself in the way her body would arch up into my own pressing those perfect breasts of her firmly against my own, the way she would send tentacles of pleasure through my body when she kissed across my throat mixing them in with flashes of pain as her teeth abused the soft skin but I found I never cared but  I was lost. 

  
She just had a way of making me forget everything that was going around us; honestly the world could be ending and I’m not sure I would even know. 

  
Which was provably why I hadn’t noticed the flow of time continuing on around us, how seconds had turned into minutes lost between the soft moans and gasps of pleasure that we were weaving between the two of us. I did notice however when I felt the sudden lose of one of her hands upon my skin, feeling it slide out from where it had been doing wonderful things underneath my shirt, felt it pat uselessly across the mattress next to us for a second before finally grasping ahold of what it had been looking for. My interest peaked after having had whatever trance Victoria always put me into in these moments broken I opened my eyes and glanced over at what had caused the distraction and found her cell phone resting within her grasp. Blinking at the screen and cocking my head lightly to the side I  turned to focus my gaze now on her own open eyes and found her glaring at her screen, the side of her mouth twitching softly under the strain of her sudden scowl. 

  
 **“Tori….?”** I croaked out her name in a rather embarrassing way, the arousal from moments before still clinging determinedly to my ever word.

  
 **“We’re late…”** Blinking down at her once more I found myself confused by her words, late for what. By my calculations we were right on time and more than on our way in the right direction. 

  
 **“For what…?”** The words had barely left my mouth when the weight of her earlier statement finally struck. 

  
 **“Late for class…fuck!”** I had barely finished speaking when I felt her hands press flat against my shoulders shoving me up and off on her, stumbling backwards I was barely able to stay on my feet as I danced across the floor in an attempt to keep my balance and she rose from the bed like a bat out of hell, grasping at the clothes that had been tossed into a pile closest to her. No more words were spoken as we moved throughout my room with a new purpose, grabbing and tossing whatever clothes at each other that we could find, I found myself nearly face planting with the floor once more as I attempted to pull my jeans up. 

  
We both managed to get dress in under a minute flat which I would have prided myself on this new record had I the time to do so. Yanking my shoes on and grabbing what I assumed was my sweater off the chair and pulling it on over my head as I stumbled out of the door that Victoria was holding open for me and making my way into the hallway only to fall flat on my ass when I slammed face first into something hard and very human like in front of me. 

  
Huffing pathetically from the ground and blinking up at the person that now stood above me, I found my gaze focusing on none other than Taylor who was glaring down at me with a curious expression one for the life of me that I could not decipher. 

  
It could have been from the fact that I just nearly pile dived her or as I glanced over to Victoria and to my surprise found her to be wearing my hoodie, which meant by process of elimination meant I was wearing her sweater….yeah it could have been because of that. 

  
**“Max why are you wearing Victoria’s sweater?“**

  
Yeah, Victoria may have been good at keeping secrets but I really never was. 


End file.
